A user may utilize a mobile device (e.g., a laptop computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) device, a mobile phone, or the like) in order to maintain and use various files, for example, image files, audio files, video files, and word processing files. Such files may be created by the user (e.g., using a keyboard or keypad, by recording using a microphone, or using a digital camera) or may be received from third parties (e.g., via electronic mail, or by downloading from the World Wide Web).
Transferring or copying a file from the mobile device to another device may be time consuming, effort consuming, or error-prone. For example, the user may be required to physically connect cables between the devices, and/or to set and configure communication protocols between the devices.